The present invention relates to electrical connectors having an insulating housing and L-shaped contact elements, the terminal portions of which are connected to the electrical circuit of a printed circuit board.
An electrical connector of the type is described in Japanese U.M. Patent Application Kokai No. 61-184285 which has been assigned to the same assignee as in this application. The electrical connector has an insulating housing and L-shaped contact elements supported by the insulating housing. However, the bent portions between the front contact portions and the rear terminal portions are exposed to the atmosphere. In addition, the metal shield fitted in the insulating housing to enclose the contact portions is semi-cylindrical.
The above electrical connector has the following disadvantages.
(1) The bent portions of contact elements are exposed because the metal shield makes it difficult to protect those portions. Consequently, dirt and dust accumulate between respective contact elements causing poor insulation or short circuit. In addition, a foreign object can strike and deform contact elements. Moreover, the exposed contact portion produces electromagnetic interference.
(2) The attachment members of the metal shield are not sufficient to prevent play within the insulating housing so that when a mating connector is plugged in and out repeatedly, the plugging force is transmitted to the insulating housing. The plugging force is further transmitted to the connection portions, causing a crack in the soldered joint, resulting in separation.